ChipSwap
by Alyak Elocin
Summary: Chip Skylark trades places with...you've got to read the story first to find out. R&R - THE STORY IS LIKE, TOTALLY FINISHED.
1. The Beginning Of The Beginning

**Chip-Swap**

_Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Beginning_

* * *

Chip was finally through with his latest tour. He was all so happy because he was going to announce something huge. But, you aren't going to know that until the end of the story (not the end of this chapter). Well, Chip was exhausted, yes, but nothing was tiring for him. He just walked around with a cheesy smile on his face. No one wanted to be near him, because they didn't like cheese. So, Chip was all alone, no one who wanted to be near him, nor anything did. He had pets, but they run away at the first glimpse of anything cheesy. Wait a minute; Chip did have someone to rely on. Oh, no he didn't, sorry. I am now trying to figure out why I am going on and on about unpleasant days and cheese. But, yet I like the plot of the story; it's cool. Let me go on. Chip always had a feud with someone because no one liked cheese. The person in the other corner always fought a battle with Chip's cheesy-ness and always lost. They just always ran away. Chip just wondered why and just scratched his head in disbelief. He was completely lost. He mumbled that cheese rocked and bit his fingernails like he didn't say a word. Now, all he wants is a friend to look up to, like I just said a couple of minutes or seconds ago. Stay tuned.

* * *

**Please R&R. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Secret Lust

**Chip-Swap**

_Chapter 2: Secret Lust_

* * *

Chip has still not figured why he is so cheesy. He just wants to go back in time and wish the cheesy–ness away. But, one thing was still on his mind: love, love, love. He has been lit up like a volcano ever since he met her – her blue eyes look like a waterfall – she was flawless. Her name was Christina, a girl from the Bronx, a girl of secrets and distrust. She always wanted Chip – like Chip wanted her. Chip was struck – starstruck like he had just seen a celebrity – which he was one, duh. But, that's not the point. Chip thought she was the only one for him – the one who could wipe his tears away and make him forget about everything. She was like his guardian – strong and powerful. Chip's dismal felicity got in the way.

* * *

**Please R&R. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Through With Love

**Chip-Swap**

_Chapter 3: Through With Love_

* * *

Chip, finally not thinking about the Christina girl who I mentioned in Chapter 2, was happy that he was finally through with love. He thought about even throwing a party, but later changed his mind. He still wanted to know why he was so cheesy and he wanted to know what everyone had against cheese. By the way, this full cheese topic is making me hungry…..I gotta go get some food. How about mac and cheese? Nah, I already ate the leftovers at dinner. Um……mashed potatoes? Eww….the leftovers from Thanksgiving are nasty and won't warm up! I am so hungry and it's all Chip's fault. Wait a minute…..no wonder everyone hated Chip's cheesiness. It make them hungry! Yeah, that was it. Hungriness. And wait a minute again, maybe I am not hungry, maybe I'm thirsty. Nah……I just took a shower. Then what is Chip's problem? I mean my problem? This is so confusing me and I'm getting a headache. Can we discuss my problems now? Thanks! First of all, last year everyone thought I was obsessed with a teacher who was a bitch. Her name was Mrs. Gibson and she ruined my life. She took me off safety patrols because I accidentally threw lipgloss at a window. How lame….. Now this year, I am getting all F's in band. I hate Mr. Maxwell my idiot band director dude. He is an idiot. Now on to Chip's problems…. Chip was born half-monkey….Nah….he wasn't. Stay tuned for the next chapter for more of his actual problems!

* * *

**Please R&R. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. An Example Of Cosmo, Eminem The Fairy

**Chip-Swap**

_Chapter 4: An Example Of Cosmo, Eminem The Fairy_

* * *

Sorry about talking about me in that last chapter. All that stuff I said was true believe it or not. I am trying to make my stories longer. I hate writing short chapters, yet I hate reading long chapters. Now back to Chip.

Chip, is really miserable now. He can't stop thinking of how much his life sucks. He thinks he is over-weight, yet he is 107 pounds. He tried going to his music for therapy. He wrote the title of the song he wanted to write and started to write:

I am smart/

I am young/

No I am not/

That's my clone

He tore up the paper and threw it in the trash can. That song was horrible; Simon Cowell wouldn't even like it. So he gave up and went to a nightclub. The club was named _Speak _and it was known for it's drug popularity.

Stop right there!!!!!

Eminem came down and told Chip "Don't go into the club Chip."

Chip said: "I will if you don't want me to."

Eminem said: "Chip Skylark, you will die if you go in there."

"Mister M and M, I want to die. Dieting and then dieing is my goal. I am just skipping the dieting."

"Whatever loserrrrrrrrrrr."

Chip just left and went back home. Eminem was annoying him. Then Eminem followed Chip back to Chip's exotic house and snuck inside. Eminem pulled out his wand (yes, he is a Fairly Godparent) and made Chip and him switch bodies on accident (yes, Eminem was an example of Cosmo). Now Eminem and Chip were in each other's bodies……

* * *

**Please R&R. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. The Fairies Discover Chip in Eminem's Bo...

**Chip-Swap**

_Chapter 5:The Fairies Discover Chip in Eminem's Body_

* * *

Eminem, ok, now Chip, was poofed up into Fairy World. Jorgen was unhappy. Especially with Eminem. Chip. Eminem. Chip! He didn't know who was who. He was clueless. He didn't like being clueless. He was the master, the head master. Now who is who? I am confused myself, and I am the author! Well, we will all figure that out soon.

Eminem in Chip's body was ruining Dimsdale. He was singing 'My Shiny Beer Bottle and Me' instead of 'My Shiny Teeth and Me'. Everyone didn't think Eminem aka Chip was 'delicious' anymore. Ok, maybe Timmy's dad did still. But he's a weirdo.

Timmy was asking Cosmo and Wanda what was going on. He said: "What's going on?" Cosmo didn't know of course, with those dancing people in his head, he probably wouldn't know. EVER. Wanda said: "Chip's got some new issues."

Timmy was wondering what was going on. Ever since Chip was in jail, (Author's note: Go to my profile and read my story 'Dazed' to figure out what he's talking about) Chip has not remembered the incident but Timmy sure as heck did, Chip acted all like he was miserable and alone. Ok, maybe Chip was miserable and alone.

Meanwhile, back in Fairy World, Jorgen called for a new thing called a 'Fairy Meeting'. All the fairies were popped out of their spots back down on Earth and in Fairy World to gather. All of them showed up. Maybe.

Well, Jorgen announced that some normal teen singing sensation was in Eminem's body here in Fairy World. All the fairies gasped. They wanted that 'delicious' teen out of their world! But, firstly, the fairies and Jorgen had to figure out how to get Eminem back and Chip back to Earth.

* * *

**Please R&R. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. The Long Process

**Chip-Swap**

_Chapter 6: The Long Process _

* * *

Jorgen announced to Fairy World: "We need to develop a plan. NOW!!!!!" The fairies stood in amazement. They couldn't believe their wands. A big monster like thing was crashing and taking over! It was Eminem, in Chip's body!!!!

Jorgen knew this was the last straw. "To your battle engines!!!!" he screamed. All the fairies did just that or at least came close. They took out their wands and pointed to the big monster dude.

The monster dude, actually Chip in Eminem's body, was roaring. He tore down everything in sight, and was about to go for the tower that makes all the fairies lose their powers if knocked down.

The evil villain was getting closer and closer to the tower when the burden saw a Fairy-Treat. A Fairy-Treat was almost like a Doggy-Treat. But included magic inside. This Fairy-Treat though included a time machine inside. The time machine was for the bully to go back to where ever he came from.

The dude got closer and finally got there to the Fairy-Treat. The time machine kicked in, and everything was back to the way it was.

In all, this process took a week to happen. But the most perfect thing of all is that the monster dude was history.

**The End**

* * *

**Please R&R! Stay tuned for the After Thoughts of 'Chip-Swap'!**


	7. After Thoughts

**After Thoughts Of 'Chip-Swap'**

**Thank You's:**

**Katie** – Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks dude for liking the stories!

And every else who made this story possible!

Oh yeah-

**Juandissimo** – For being so sexy!

**Secret:**

You found out what Chip was going to reveal (from Chapter 1) in the second chapter.

**After The Story Ended:**

Chip never knew he and Eminem switched bodies. Eminem knew though, because Jorgen punished him. Jorgen made Eminem do chin-ups. Eminem was unhappy and went to learn how to be a better Fairy.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading 'Chip-Swap'. I hope you liked it and reviewed it.

**Author's Next Story:**

Undecided yet. Toss-up between _Prisoner Of Your Touch _(Wanda and her ex have an affair) and

_My World In A Nutshell _(Comet the dog from _Full House _explains it all.)

**Disclaimer:**

I saw a huge billboard sign that read: 'I don't own FOP and never will unless I am rich someday and I buy it!'.


End file.
